xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Helena Xargus
"Stay away from my family!" --(to Mary Almighty) Helena is a major character, and is one of the Primary female Protagonists in the storyline. Appearance Helena has light brown hair. Red eyes. Light skin. Slim body with C-cup breasts. And has Wolfian ears and tail. Personality Personality-wise, Helena is compassionate, highly intelligent and witty, short-tempered, stubborn, Haughty yet clear-minded, and completely over-protective of her friends and family. When it comes to anyone harming her family, Helena will unleash her fury and pumble them into a pulp. She is very loving of her family and relatives, as she is deeply in love with Dantas and looks after Alexander when Dantas was gone for a while. She seem to not mind Dantas groping her, though she sometimes ends up slapping him by reflex. No matter the danger, Helena goes to save her those of her family and intervene in their impossible battles: this is proven when she helps Zack fight Kannra, Gabriel, Zarvik, and Korin Vanick, and has been commented of being brave and stubborn. She can also be very haughty at times, but this clearly does not blind her judgment. When Jacob defeats Berial in the Dualing Championship Tournament, Dantas and Alexander make a comment that Jacob is very much like Helena by personality. Her favorite foods are streaks. Her favorite desserts are chocolates. Her absolute favorite fruits are apples. And she mostly drinks clear water. History The Legendary White Savior Arc When Dantas and Kraynos go to the Grand Ball to enjoy the entertainment, they unknownably meet Helena when she makes the final act. When the headman summons the "Beautiful, exotic, insightful" Helena then makes the scene. Dantas is extremely fascinated by her appearance and even drops his drink and pizza from her intoxicating feature, as he says to himself "I think I just fell in love". When Helena asks the audience if there is anyone brave enough to be her assisstant, everyone raises their hands but Dantas, to which she chooses him. She quickly grabs his wrist and places him on the grand chair and smoothly and gentley places her hands on his face. She begins to trace every touch on him and then places his hands on her face. As this happens, she begins to glow with her hair starting at the top and then sees a vision. She then asks who Dantas is. He replies his name as Twilight Dantas, the deity of twilight, and the wolfian god of Wolfia. She then gets up and dances to the audience. After the performance, she then heads to her room and questions herself about Dantas. When Dantas goes to Helena after getting some date advice from Kraynos, she meets him at a pizza restaurant and is surprised to see a deity like him to ever come to a place like this, and Dantas says that this is his favorite place. She talks to him about the Grand Ball and wonders if he liked it. He did and was greatly fascinated to have seen Helena for the first time. Helena begins to wonder if he has somehow began to fall in love with her, and Dantas just suddenly chokes from hearing this. He's surprised to know that Helena saw right through him and wonders if she's psychic. Though she just tells him that she knew when she felt his face. As Dantas is drinking his drink, Helena then acts all bored and wonders what to do. Dantas then wonders if she is one for excitement, and Helena says that she is also one for surprises, and Dantas somehow reacts to it, but gets back to his business. Helena then wonders what's on his mind, and smoothly holds his hand firmly, and Dantas slightly blushes from this with embarrassment. Helena, without Dantas knowing, is actually seeing his thoughts and knows that Dantas has very strong romantic feelings that are burning within him, and even sees herself in them. Helena then opens her eyes and tells Dantas that he had just imagined her of what he thoguht her to be, and Dantas spews out his drink in response of shock and surprise on the owner of the restaurant. Dantas then cleans his face and can hardly say anything out of total embarressment. Helena then holds onto his arm, and smiles to him that she really likes him for the way he is, and Dantas seems a little relieved and just let's Helena hold his arm and he blushes. When Dantas is out for a long walk and shopping for grocheries and clothing, he sees Helena again and wonders what she's doing today. Helena says that she's wondering if he can go on a date with her, and Dantas speechless of the offer. He accepts, and they go out. They venture to the near Forest of Tranquility, and are having a good time. Dantas admits to himself that he never thought that Helena would just go off and offer him a date so easily. Helena giggles and says that she simply wanted to go out with him on a date, and it wasn't that hard than he thinked. They look around the forest and the well from the street, and Helena just looks to Dantas constantly. Dantas then notices this and asks her if he has something on his face, but ends up tripping into the well by mistake and Helena laughs at this. Dantas is embarressed and Helena helps him out. Dantas then dries himself up in a jiffy, and says to go to a restaurant for a proper dinner, and Helena agrees. While they head for a fancy restaurant, Helena then stops for a moment, and Dantas then stops as well to ask her if something's wrong. She simply says that she finds this funny and then slightly turns her head and asks Dantas if he enjoys her being in his company. Dantas then slightly blushes in confusion, but says that he really does enjoy her being around him and that it's almost as if they were destined to be going out with each other and be together, and Dantas says then unexpectedly, and is turning red while coverin his mouth. Helena just smiles heartfully and even thinks that perhaps they were destined to be together, and wonders where that will lead in the future. Dantas then questions himself about this "future", and Helena walks to him and holds onto his arm and they go straight for the nearby restaurant. When Dantas goes to see Helena in the hotel, she appears undressed and completely nude and sexually greets Dantas for coming, causing Dantas to be greatly surprised and his face turns red while slightly turning his head around. Helena wonders if Dantas has ever seen a naked woman before, with Dantas' shyly saying no and slightly places his hand on his face. She begins to tease him about if he ever had the idea of ever sleeping with women his entire life, though Dantas replies that he never had the pleasure, seeing as he has always been busy keeping things safe and well. Helena then stands up lands on his chest, which gets Dantas startled and asks if Dantas will be gentle with her, though Dantas doesn't answer. Helena then turns his head to her and kisses him passionately, and Dantas is further stunned by it. However, he finds it to be very intoxicating, and places his hands on her shoulders. Dantas then lands on the bed on his back with Helena, with himself being undressed. They soon have intercourse and Dantas has never felt so great in eons. Helena is pleased to see Dantas enjoying this and places herself on top of him and begins to moan from the pleasurable intercourse, while Dantas soon begins to ejaculate at any given moment. As they finally reach their climax, Helena thanks Dantas and kisses him as they fall asleep. In the morning, Helena gives a little kiss on the cheek to Dantas, who wakes up, and and tells him good morning. As they got dressed in an hour, snow falls over within the day, and Dantas and Helena are seen walking around the park. Helena gleefully asks Dantas if he's wanting to go and see a movie today, and Dantas agrees, and they kiss at that moment. As they go to a movie theatre, Helena wonders if they'll see Kraynos again, and Dantas says that they will. Helena, as she subtly holds onto his arm, says that she knows that Kraynos gave him some dates advices, and Dantas is startled of it, but Helena says it's fine, since Dantas doesn't know much of dates, and Dantas is slightly relieved but down, and Helena simply holds his arm in happy joy. When Kraynos sees Dantas with Helena, who is holding Dantas by the arm while looking very happy, she greets Kraynos and tells him that Dantas and her going to get married by next week. Kraynos is glad to know that they're going to be a married couple and congratulates them for it. But Helena tells that that's not all, and tells him that she's even more happy because she's pregnant with Dantas' child, much to Kraynos' shock and greater surprise. Kraynos tends to Helena's Dantas' wedding and is glad for them. She wonders if Kraynos will be at the hospital when she has her child, to which answers yes. On the day before giving birth, Helena wonders if Dantas will stay by her side and perhaps pass away with her when she dies of old age. Dantas replies that he will, as deities can die whenever they want to, but only if it is necessary, and being that he loves Helena more than anything, he would gladly pass away with her into Paradise, much to her appeasement and smiles from it. By the nineth month and at night of giving birth, Helena is blessed with a baby boy and the couple name their son Alexander Xargus, while Kraynos looks happily for Dantas to finally have a family of his own and wonders if he himself might have a family soon. As Alexander is turned 10-years-old, Helena tells him the story of when she was young and soon met Dantas one fateful day. By the time that the previous Lord Zarvik devizes a plan with God Almighty to create the Sword of Naught to rule the infinite existance, Helena is seen on the streets with Dantas and Alexander while Alexander is with an eight months pregnant Eileen Xargus. They soon discover that Wolfia is being attacked by the Sith Empire and the Connerack Family and it's armies. When Dantas sacrifices himself to save Wolfia and all it's people, he apologizes to Helena that he may never keep his promise to her and seals himself away with Urizen in the realm of Nothingness. Helena deeply cries in sorrow for Dantas' sacrifice, and is being carried by Alexander to get her to recover from the pain. When Alexander is nearly finished by Lord Zarvik, Helena then intervenes in the fray and is determined to put an end to this battle once and for all. She and Alexander finish off Lord Zarvik and head off to Wolfia. There, Helena is seen on the spot where Dantas sacrificed himself to save everyone on the planet, and cries for his loss. Alexander then shows up and comforts his mother that they'll soon meet Dantas again one day. Helena wipes away her tears and says yes, that they'll meet again. Synopsis Shattered Memories Arc While only briefly, Helena shows up when Alexander, her son, tells her that Zack, a relative of theirs, has finally shown his wolfian heritage. She appears in her traveling clothing, along with a hat, and is happy to know that they'll be seeing another member of their family soon. Rings of Naught Arc Helena finally meets Zack for the first time, and is greatly happy to know that her great-grandson takes after her adorable son, and hugs Zack in front of everyone. Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc The Final War Arc As Zack is fully healed from the skirmishes from the "Dualing Championship Incident", Helena soon meets him to know if he is well enough to walk and fight again, to which Zack answers yes. She is very glad to know that her most favorite great-grandchild is doing well and hugs him tightly to get everyone unattention, with Zack being very embarrassed. When the others are occupied with their work and not looking, Helena then informs Zack that she succeeded in her mission to find out Korin's old plans and tells him that the Final War will begin by noon in 7 days from now, and hopes that Zack is well prepared for the the final battle to come. She then goes to her room in the sith'arian empire and she, Zack, Kraynos, Viloura, Alexander, Eileen, Lucian, the Xen Brothers, and the Ragnos Brothers then inform everyone that the war begins by next week at noon and tells everyone to be prepared when the "welcoming parties" invites themselves to Sith'aria. When the armies of the realms begin to attack the realm of Sith'aria, Helena and the rest soon fight the countless hordes of armies to keep them away from the residents of Sith'aria and everyone else in it. When Mary fights against Viloura then Eileen and beats them, Helena soon joins the fray and throws Mary Almighty to the mountained grounds. She tells Mary with a fierce look that if anyone harms her family, they will have to answer to her, and she prepares to fight Mary to a battle. As the battle progresses, Helena seems to have the upper-hand than Mary and wonders if she's really any stronger than her fellow heaven's people. Mary tells her that she hasen't even began to fight at full strength and reminds Helena not to get overconfident. Helena clarifies that she wasn't talking as if she was being overconfident, but only to know if she's as strong as her husband. Mary finds Helena's words annoying and instantly appears behind Helena, who manages to avoid the attack and gives Mary a slash to the cheek. Helena is surprised to see that Mary is able to speed right behind her but reminds Mary that she is also capable of keeping up with her. Furtherly annoyed by Helena's words, Mary then wonders if she can put that idea to a test and asks Helena for a little race. Helena agrees and Mary immediately runs to the mountains with Helena following. Helena is impressed to see that Mary can fly at very high speeds without even wondering if she might end up crashing to a mountain. Mary then tells her that this level of speed is nothing compared to her full power. Confused, Helena asks what her "full power" is even capable of and wonders if she should attack Mary while she's running. Mary tells her that she can try and see what happens. Obliged, Helena instantly attacks Mary by the back, but is evaded and Mary attemps to decapacitate Helena. But by a split second, her attacks is blocked and is forced back by Helena, sending Mary flying to the clouds. Mary is surprisingly dumbstrucked to know that a mere female wolfian can even be a match to her level of being a deity, with Helena saying that it doesn't always take another deity to beat another and reveal that, while Mary's attack failed, she did managed to leave a small cut on Helena's cheek, much to Mary's frustration. Powers & Abilities ﻿Helena is widely known to be very strong and powerful among all the female Wolfians on Wolfia, and is practically on a level that could be Dantas's equal. She has the following: *'Immense Strength:' Helena's strength is one to be feared by all, as she can cause massive damage from punches or kicks. She has demonstrated to be able to break building with no effort to it, demolish ships easily, and smash mountains when completely enraged by loss. Her strength is virtually great enough to be proven too much for Mary Almighty in their battle, but can be rivaled by Viloura and Zack if serious enough. *'Immense Endurance:' Helena has an endurance that is practically difficult to cut through. Blasters and lightsabers are not able to pierce through her skin, and is like a force that is impossible to break. However, her skin can be cut by Mary Almighty's weapons, but only to some extent to it. *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Senses:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Immense Pheromone Level:' *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist:' *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant:' *'Master Marksmanship Specialist:' *'Speed Flash Master:' *'Master Visioner:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Cerunga:' 'Spiral Force Powers' *'Force Push/Whirlwind/Wave:' *'Force Shock/Lightning/Storm:' *'Master Battle Meditation:' *'Force Meld:' *'Master Force Healing:' *'Force Resusitation:' *'Thought Bomb:' *'Force Blast:' Celestial Form *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Light Lances:' *'Light Swords:' *'Light Barriers:' *'Flight & Levitation:' *'Enhanced Cerunga:' Ultimate Attacks/Finishers *'Final Piercing Strike:' *'Final Light Luminessence:' *'Final Thunder Waves:' Weapons *'Light Katana:' *'Light Arrows:' *'Light Armor:' Family & Relatives *Twilight Dantas: Husband *Alexander Xargus: Son *Eileen Xargus: Daughter-in-Law *Viloura Xargus: Granddaughter *Darth Kraynos: Grandson-in-Law *Zack Xargus: Great-Grandson *Selia Vanick: Great-Granddaughter-in-Law *Diana Xargus: Great-Granddaughter *Jacob Xargus: Great-Grandson *Alexandra Xargus: Great-Granddaughter Relationships Twilight Dantas Alexander Xargus Eileen Xargus Viloura Xargus Darth Kraynos Zack Xargus Mary Almighty Korin Vanick Zarvik Gabriel Kannra Qoutes *"Is there anyone brave enough to be my assistant? ''(points to Dantas) You." *(to Mary) "''I can't forgive those that dare harm my family." Gallery ﻿ Helena argues to Dantas if she's his partner.jpg|Helena questions Dantas if she's still his partner Helena as she prepares to fight Korin.jpg|Helena prepares to fight Korin Vanick Helena asks Dantas if he can sleep next to her, due to being SCARED of the dark.jpg|Helena begs Dantas to sleep next to her Helena asks Dantas if he'll be GENTLE with her.jpg|Helena asks Dantas if he'll be "gentle" with her Helena asks Dantas what is she to him.jpg|Helena asks Dantas on what she is to him Helena bids Zack a good night sleep and goes.jpg|Helena bids Zack a good night sleep and goes Helena enjoys herself while on the way to the Dualing Championship.jpg|Helena enjoys herself on the way for the DCT Helena finally meets and greets Zack.jpg|Helena finally meets and greets Zack Helena goes to see Zack since he's recovered.jpg|Helena goes to see Zack in recovery Helena has a hangover due to drinking too much.jpg|Helena ends up with a hangover from drinking Helena is relieved to see Dantas alive, and yet still sad about Dantas' last departure.jpg|Helena hits beside Dantas before telling the story Helena is speechless to hear that Zack has made recovery in just a day.jpg|Helena senses a terrible atmosphere in the skies Helena notices that Dantas gone out.jpg|Helena notices that Dantas has gone out Helena notices that Foxxko always shakes his hands.jpg|Helena notices that Kairo shakes his hands often Helena reminds Alexander, Eileen, and Dantas that the forest remains calm as always.jpg|Helena clarifies that the forest is always calm Helena reminds her family to be prepared for the coming war.jpg|Helena prepares to sleep for the Final War Helena sees what Dantas imagined her to be.jpg|Helena sees what Dantas imagined her to be Helena talks in her dream about having a family.jpg|Helena dreams about having a family Helena teaches Zack about loneliness.jpg|Helena teache Zack about loneliness Helena teases Dantas about NOT being her type.jpg|Helena teases Dantas about "not" being her type Helena worries about her vision of Zack's DEATH.jpg|Helena worries about her vision of Zack's "death" Helena, as her first appearance.jpg|Helena's first appearance in the storyline Helena, as she joins Dantas in a restaurant.jpg|Helena joins Dantas in a restaurant but gets drunk Helena, having faith that Zack WILL win.jpg|Helena has great faith that Zack will win Helena, taking a picture by Dantas.jpg|Helena takes a picture from Dantas untitled.JPG|Helena questions on what to be sorry about snapshot20080131234356.jpg|Helena's eyes in the dark Helena, in Dantas' imagination 1.jpg|Helena as she appears in Dantas's mind Trivia Helena's name means Light.